


Replacing

by maniacCheshire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacCheshire/pseuds/maniacCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short story based off this headcanon that I have that Gamzee would like Eridan because he was a sea dweller and Seagoat-dad and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing

He reminds you of the sea.  
Or rather, your lusus.  
That’s where he’s from, anyway. Sometimes you’ll just be sitting there, waiting for seagoat-dad, and you’ll see him instead. The water will start to bubble and waver, and your heart jumps, but then your eyes fall on royal purple and all hope is gone.  
He makes your heart drop. He gives you the worst kind of nostalgia, and an aching sense of familiarity. But that’s why you hold onto him so close. You miss your lusus, and you want to try to bring him back in every way possible… Even if it hurts.  
He’s nothing like Tavros. He’s impudent and mean. He has wild ambitions, often bordering ridiculous. Sometimes you think he just needs to chill the motherfuck down, and look at life. Life’s really beautiful, and you don’t understand why he’s never happy.  
Sometimes you tell him as much. This only makes him angrier.  
Sometimes he lashes out at you, and says things that you think should really bother you, but for some reason, they don’t.  
Sometimes you wonder what quadrant he really wants you in. It’s definitely not conciliatory, as many fights have ended in angry pailing. Sometimes, though, he’d even apologize and be gentle with you during it, just to make up for his sour attitude.  
Most of the time, though, he’s a selfish lover. You find yourself often wondering whether he likes you or just the idea of being with someone. You were the first one to initiate anything happening between you two, but before that, there was hardly any sign that he might have been interested. And although he clings to you now, you’re still not sure how he feels about you.  
But you like to pretend that you mean something to him. You like to pretend that this is a red situation, all the time. That this is based off of pity, not hate. You don’t pretend that he is your lusus, but you like to pretend like he’d ever be enough to replace him.  
Sometimes, after he’s satisfied for the night, he’ll lay down beside you and curl up. You will wrap your arms around him and bury your nose in his beautiful purple-streaked hair. He always smells like the ocean. Salty and subtle. The way his hair sticks up some nights reminds you of the little tuft of fur under your lusus’s chin. Some nights you just hold him, your face burning indigo and eyes stinging as you wait to hear his faint snores before getting up to immerse yourself in more sopor pie.  
But lately, in his sleep, he’s started to call out your name more often, and Feferi’s less. You’d like to think he’s getting over her. You don’t want to get your hopes up, but you’re starting to think he’s actually starting to want you, exclusively. To need you. You know it’s a long shot; you’ve never been his type. But you’re starting to realize more and more each day how much you’ve needed him for a while now. You just hope that one day he’ll have fixed you enough so that you want him, and not just need him.


End file.
